This invention relates to the art of cleaning. More particularly, the invention relates to a spray device with ergonomic benefits and paper towel holder for attachment to a cleaning implement.
Conventionally, cleaning a floor requires a mop, bucket with cleaning solution therein, mop wringing and bucket carting. Recently, mops have been developed to dispense with the need of using a separate bucket of cleaning solution. One mop type includes a plurality of cloth cleaning strips wherein an outer strip can be peeled away after their cleaning usefulness has been achieved. This type of mop is often not as cost efficient and in situations which require use of additional cleaning solution on the floor and renders such use impractical. Another mop type has an integrally formed a cleaning solution container into the mop handle with a means for dispensing the solution on demand. The problem with this mop solution is that it is relatively costly and limited in method of application. One such mop requires a battery powered device to spray the cleaning solution and is relatively cost prohibitive. Another disadvantage of the prior designs is that they require a particular mop cleaning solution to operate effectively.
There remains a need to improve on existing cleaning technology, particularly the art of mops which do not require the use of a bucket of cleaning solution. The present invention overcomes the problems with the art and further provides an optimal solution for a cleaning implement providing economy in that can use various cleaning solutions, ergonomic design having more cleaning friction with less force, and versatility in that it can be used with a variety of current mop designs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved cleaning implement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a floor cleaning implement which can be used without a separate bucket of cleaning solution.
It is a further and more particular object of the invention to provide a retrofit sprayer handle and bottle holder for connection to many conventional cleaning implement.
It is another object to ease cleaning through the use of the present invention.
It is another object to provide a paper towel holder on a cleaning implement.
Still another object is to provide a more ergonomic mop design.
These as well as other objects are accomplished by the sprayer device and paper towel holder of the present invention. The retrofit sprayer handle and bottle holder is configured for connection to a handle of a conventional cleaning implement.
The retrofit sprayer handle and bottle holder includes a spray handle having a first end configured to receive an end of the implement handle and has means for retaining the same thereto. A second end of the spray handle includes a spray nozzle. An intermediate section connects the first end and second end and enables an ergonomic hand grip to be made thereon.
The spray handle further includes a pump trigger operatively connected to the nozzle. A supply tube has a first end extending into the spray handle which operatively connects to the pump trigger to supply fluid to the nozzle. A second end of the tube extends outside the spray handle.
A threaded cap receives the second end of the tube therethrough, wherein the cap is configured to thread to a conventional cleaning fluid supply bottle with the second end of the supply tube extending sufficiently therethrough to extend into the bottle fluid when the cap is connected to the bottle. A bottle holder is provided which connects to the implement handle for holding the bottle.
In one case, the spray handle is readily removable from the implement handle to provide the use of the spray handle in a manner relatively free from the implement handle""s first end. The bottle holder is removably fixable to provide quick attachment and detachment to different implements.
Supply tube clips are also provided on the implement handle for retaining the tube. Additionally, the tube when retained by the clips forms a paper towel retaining mechanism.
Other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon viewing the drawings and reading the detailed description hereafter.